I Give My First To You
by Jisaid
Summary: V namja yang mengidap penyakit kelainan jantung sejak kecil, Jin sang kekasih yang tak lain adalah putra dari dokter yang merawat V dari kecil. V BTS JIN BTS
1. Chapter 1

I give my first to you

Author : Jisaid

Cast : Jin, V, dan member BTS lainnya.

Disclaimer : Semua cast punya ortunya, alur dan plot dari film dan hanya mengalami perubahan saja.

warning : DLDR. BL. Typo. Alur rada rada. Kalo gasuka mending tekan X. Makasih :)

Kim Taehyung, namja imut yang menderita penyakit kelainan jantung sejak kecil, bertemu seorang Kim Seokjin anak dokter yang merawatnya. Bertemu sejak mereka berusia 7 tahun. Suatu hari Seokjin kecil pergi ke bukit belakang rumah sakit untuk mencari sesuatu. Taehyung merasa penasaran mengikutinya dari belakang. "Seokkiee apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Taehyung kecil. " Aah taetaee~ aku sedang mencari semanggi berdaun empat, kata orang kita bisa meminta permohonan pada dewa semanggi berdaun empat!" jawab Seokjin kecil antusias. "Ahh jinjjayoo? Lalu apa permohonanmu jika menemukannyaa?" Tanyanya. "Aku .. aku akan minta agar aku jadi pilot kalau sudah besar, kemudian menikah denganmu, kemudian jadi ayah yang baik untuk keluarga kita nanti!" ucap Seokjin.

Kemudian Taehyung mengagetkan Seokjin dengan pekikannya, "Ahh seokkiee aku menemukannyaaa " Seokjin mendorong Taehyung, kemudian berlutut memohon dihadapan daun semanggi itu. "Demi Dewa empat daun semanggi, kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku! Selamatkan Taehyung! Jangan biarkan Taehyung mati! Semoga kami akan selalu bersama! kumohon sembuhkan taehyung! kumohonn sembuhkan penyakitnyaa! Kumohooonn! Jebal! jebalyoo jeball! Huwaaa" Seokjin menangis keras setelah mengucapkannya. Taehyung bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, tiba tiba.. CHUP! Taehyung mencium bibir Seokjin, ajaib sampai tangisan Seokjin langsung terhenti.

The next day

"Seokjinaaa eodigaa?" Panggil dokter Kim pada anak semata wayangnya itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi coba tebak apa yang ia temukan? "aanyeong appa '3')/" Sapanya polos sambil melambaikan tanyannya yang tenggelam di tuxedo kedodoran yang ia kenakan. "Kauu?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tuxedo appa?" tanyanya bingung. Sementara yang ditanyai hanya nyengir innocent, "Eheh tuxedo pernikahan appa '-' kemarin aku melamar Taetae '-' otte? Apa aku tampan dengan tuxedo ini appa? Ahh aku tak sabar menjadi suaminya nanti~ kemudian aku akan melihat imutnya Taetae kalau sudah besar nanti " katanya antusias sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Kisah mereka berdua kemudian berlanjut di masa SMP. Taehyung dan Seokjin bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan juga sekelas. Karena kondisi badannya yang lemah, Taehyung tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Selama pelajaran olahraga, ia hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya bermain. Sedangkan Seokjin tumbuh menjadi namja yang cukup atletis. Karena suatu kejadian yang menimpa Seokjin saat ia tengah bermain basket, Taehyung marah dan memukul teman sekelasnya hingga ia hampir terkena serangan jantung. Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seokjin karena ia seringkali melihat Seokjin melamun bahkan menangis karena memikirkan kondisi dirinya. Ia berpikir Seokjin akan lebih bahagia bila tidak bersama dirinya.

Taehyung berusaha mati matian untuk membuat Seokjin menjauh darinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendaftar di Bangtan High School, Sekolah seni elit dan berasrama. Sekolah yang sangat dibenci oleh Seokjin, karena Seokjin tak terlalu menyukai sekolah seni. ia lebih menyukai sekolah biasa saja.

"Umma, Appa, aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke Bangtan High school." Ucap Taehyung yang membuat kedua orang tuanya kaget "Bangtan HS? Itukan sekolah asrama?" ucap Appa taehyung. "yepp, 3 tahun di asrama."jawab Taehyung enteng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" Belum selesai sang umma berbicara langsung disela oleh Taehyung "aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri umma.. Tolonglah, ini akan menjadi pengalaman menyenangkan sebelum aku mati nanti." "Bicara apa kau ini? Apa ini karena Seokkie? Kamu ingin sekolah disana karena Seokkie kan?" jawab Umma Taehyung. "Anniyo umma, ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Seokkie. Aku hanya ingin mencoba melakukan apa yang aku ingin sebelum aku mati nanti." Jawabnya tenang.

*-*-* Seokjin's House *-*-*

"Seokjin ah, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi bisakah ahjumma minta tolong padamu? Tolong katakana pada Taehyung bahwa Ahjumma dan Ahjussi menginginkan Taehyung untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang dekat dengan rumah saja.." kata Umma Taehyung pada Seokjin, "Ehh? A-ahjumma salah paham jika mengira aku akan melanjutkan studiku disana,, Bangtan HS itu sekolah seni, dan aku tidak terlalu menyukai seni seperti Taetae." Jawab Seokjin seadanya. "Tolonglah Seokkie.." ucap nya lagi. "A-aku akan berusaha untuk menanyakan hal ini padanya ahjumma." Jawab Seokjin dengan senyum kecut.

Taehyung benar benar serius dengan keputusannya untuk menjauh dari Seokjin. Dia diterima di Bangtan Highschool berkat nilai nilainya yang memadahi. Namun sesungguhnya ia merasa tidak rela melakukan ini, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Karna kalau tidak ia akan semakin merasa ketergantungan dengan Seokjin. Sungguh, ia tak ingin melihat Seokjin menangis lagi karenanya.

Malam hari sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Bangtan HS, Taehyung menangis, 'aku sangat mencintaimu seokkie. Aku tak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Maafkan aku…' batin Taehyung sambil memandangi fotonya bersama Seokjin dari kecil hingga sekarang. Ia mengingat kenangannya bersama Seokjin. Mengingat bahwa mulai esok ia dan Seokjin tak akan berangkat sekolah bersama sama lagi, tidak bisa bersama sama lagi karena ia tak tahu Seokjin akan bersekolah dimana. Akhir akhir ini ia juga jarang menghubunginya.

*-*-* Keesokan harinya *-*-* upacara penerimaan siswa baru *-*-* BangtanHS

"Selamat pagi semua. Saya Kim Namjoon selaku ketua Osis Bangtan High School mengucapkan selamat datang untuk para siswa baru di lingkungan sekolah kami. Saya percaya kalian semua adalah murid yang cerdas. Saya berharap kalian bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik nantinya. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian semua. Terima kasih." Pidato seorang namja tinggi yang diketahui bernama Kim Namjoon selaku Ketua Osis tersebut selesai diberi tepuk tangan riuh oleh murid – murid baru Bangtan High School.

"Selanjutnya sambutan dari siswa teladan yang diwakilkan oleh Kim Seokjin" ucap sang MC. Taehyung terkejut, apa ia tak salah dengar? Bagaimana bisa Seokjin ada disini? Taehyung tau betul jika Seokjin tak terlalu menyukai seni, tapi kenapa bisaa? Lamunan Taehyung buyar ketika ada yang menyebutkan namanya dengan pengeras suara.

"Kim Taehyung! Ahh disana kau rupanya. Terkejut? Tak menyangka aku bisa disini? Haha harusnya kau tau kalau kau tak akan pernah bisa menyingkirkanku dengan mudah dari kehidupanmu sayang. Kau tau aku belajar sangat keras untuk bisa masuk disini. 8 tutor terbaik membantuku belajar begitu keras. Sekarang kau lihat? Aku termasuk siswa teladan disini, dan kau sama dengan murid lainnya. Harusnya kau jangan remehkan aku taehyung baboya!" cerocos seokjin di podium. Suasana aula nampak riuh karenanya.

"Hyaa aku tak pernah meremehkanmu!" seru taehyung. "Ahh jinjjayoo? Aku tak bodoh sepertimu taehyung baboo!" dan pertengkaran mereka membuat seisi aula semakin riuh.

"jadi kalian berdua siswa yang sedang kasmaran ituu?" tanya salah seorang siswa di taman sekolah pada Taehyung dan Seokjin. "hyaa siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" omel Taehyung. "heyy, aku serius dengan ucapanku. Jadi, jauhkan tangan kalian dari orang ini." Ucap Seokjin sambil memeluk Taehyung posesif, sedangkan Taehyung memutar bola matanya bosan dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seorang murid yang menyeringai kearah mereka berdua. Sebut saja dia Jungkook. Namja manis sekaligus tampan, ia peringkat tertinggi, berada tepat diatas Seokjin saat tes masuk Bangtan HS. Well nampaknya ia menyukai salah satu dari mereka, apa ia menyukai Taehyung atau Seokjin?

TBC

Maaf, bagi yang mau lanjut tolong reviewnya :)


	2. Chapter 2

I give my first to you chapter 2

Author : Jisaid

Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh punya ortu masing masing, saya cuman minjem nama aja.

Warning : DLDR, Typo bertebaran, Kalo gasuka ya monggo klik tombol X. Selamat membaca.

Prev part

"_Jadi kalian berdua yang akan menikah ituu?" tanya salah seorang siswa di taman sekolah pada Taehyung dan Seokjin. "Hyaa siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" omel Taehyung. "Heyy, aku serius dengan ucapanku. Jadi, jauhkan tangan kalian dari orang ini." Ucap Seokjin sambil memeluk Taehyung posesif, sedangkan Taehyung memutar bola matanya bosan dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seorang murid yang menyeringai kearah mereka berdua. Sebut saja dia Jungkook. Namja manis sekaligus tampan, ia peringkat tertinggi, berada tepat diatas Seokjin saat tes masuk Bangtan HS. Well nampaknya ia menyukai salah satu dari mereka, apa ia menyukai Taehyung atau Seokjin? _

"Seokjin ah, kenapa kau menemaniku lagi untuk check up hari ini? Aku kan bisa kesana sendiri." Taehyung memutar bola matanya sebal pada Seokjin yang memeluknya posesif di dalam bus. "Ehh? Akukan pacarmu, jadi kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku senang bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan pacarku yang imut inii~" ucap Seokjin sambil tersenyum sumringah dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung. "Hyaa kau membuatku sesak bodoh. Lihat semua orang melihat kearah kita, aku malu tauu" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. "Heyy aku kan hanya memelukmu anak maniss ~" ucap Seokjin tak tau malu(?) dan semakin memeluk Taehyung. "Hyaa hentikann, aigoo joisonghamnida, joisonghamnida." Taehyung membungkukkan kepalanya berkali kali meminta maaf pada penumpang bis.

"Taehyung ah, kondisimu lumayan baik." Ucap appa Seokjin, "Yah, jika tidak ada kelas aku memilih tidur di asrama saja. Oh ya, ahjussi! Aku punya pertanyaan. Ada berapa latihan fisik yang diperbolehkan?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu?" bingung sang dokter. "Dapatkah aku melakukan olahraga yang tidak membuatku kambuh? Dance misalnya, atau seks?" ucap Taehyung. Sang dokter terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mematahkan bolpoinnya dan berdiri tiba tiba.

"Hyaa dengan siapa kau akan melakukannya? Kau ini masih kecil Taehyungie." Gemas sang dokter. "Hyaa ahjussiii, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya dengan Seokkie. Aku hanya ingin tahu karena aku ini kurang pengalaman." Jelas Taehyung.

Sang dokter hanya menghela nafasnya berat. "Itu tergantung, tapi itu berat untukmu. Sebagai dokter, aku tak akan merekomendasikannya" katanya. 'ahh jadi gitu yah. Namja yang tidak bisa melakukannya tidak akan bisa menikah dong karena dia tak dapat melakukan hal ini.' Batin Taehyung.

"Hyaa lepaskan akuu, aku tak bisa berjalan Seokkie" omel Taehyung ke Seokjin yang seenaknya memeluknya dengan keadaan sekitar yang ramai lalu lalang pasien. "Anniyoo~ tak mau. Buktinya kau masih bisa berjalan kan sayangg?" jawab Seokjin sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada Taehyung. "Hyaa ayolah lepaskan akuu~ dilihat orang banyak tauu." Taehyung merengut. "Tak mauu~ tak usah malu lah chagi, ah atau kau mau kugendong sajaa?" katanya sumringah. "Ehh? tak mauu aku bukan bayi baboo." Taehyung menjitak kepala Seokjin gemas.

Saat ini mereka masih di rumah sakit hendak kembali ke asrama mereka sehabis check up Taehyung. Saat di depan lift, mereka bertemu dengan teman masa kecil mereka di rumah sakit yang mempunyai penyakit yang sama dengan Taehyung.

"Taehyung ssi?" kata seorang namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari lift. "Hoseok hyung?" Taehyung mencoba mengingat namanya. "Ahh annyeong haseyo hyung, apa kabar?" "Annyeong Taehyung ah, aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Lama tak bertemu, umm bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sebentar? Apa kau keberatan Taehyung ah?" kata Hoseok. "Umm, bolehh." Dan Seokjin hanya menatap cengoh keduanya.

Dan disinilah mereka, di taman rumah sakit. Berbicara santai sambil menikmati udara segar. "Kau sekarang sudah dewasa ya? Aku tak percaya dulu kau masih kecil masih sangat imut haha, tapi kau masih tetap imut sampai sekarang kok." Kata Hoseok. "Heyy, akukan masih sekolah dasar ketika itu hyung, jadi wajar aku masih kecil." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahahh aigoo kiyeowoo~" Hoseok mencubi gemas pipi Taehyung. Sedangkan dari jauh terlihat Seokjin yang sedang duduk di sudut taman sambil mengomel ngomel tak jelas. Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau masih dengan Seokjin ne. Kau tahu? Dulu, para perawat dan aku sering membicarakan kalian. Kalian berdua itu pasangan serasi, kalian sangat imut disandingkan berdua. Kau yang manis dan Jin yang tampan. Hahaha." Kata Hoseok

"Oh iya, Hoseok hyung. Mengapa kau kembali ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Taehyung penasaran. "Oh aku terkena serangan jantung lagi tae, dan juga aku sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan operasi cangkok jantung. Aku sangat mengharapkan bisa mendapatkan donor untukku. Apa kau juga terdaftar untuk mendapat donor?" "Tentu, karena hanya itu satu satunya cara untuk kita bertahan hidup kan?"

Taehyung pov

Saat perjalanan pulang ke asrama, Seokjin hanya diam saja. Yah, dia diam sejak aku bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung teman masa kecilku di rumah sakit tadi. Dia diam tanpa sebab. Tak memelukku, tak duduk disampingku. Aish dia kenapa sih? "Seokkie, kau kenapa? Marah padaku?" tanyaku memelas. "tidak, aku tak marah." Jawabnya, tetap tak melihatku. "Hey, kau ingat Hoseok hyung? Dulu ia sering bermain dengan kita di rumah sakit, ingat?" tanyaku lagi, tapi dia tiba tiba berdiri dan berpindah tempat. "Tidak tidak, aku tak ingat. Aku hanya tertarik denganmu, bukan dengannya." Jawabnya ketus.

"Hahh, apa setiap orang imut itu harus lembut ke semua orang? Aish jinjja." sindirnya. "Heyy kau juga begitu kan? Kau suka pamer senyum tampanmu dan menggoda orang lain agar suka padamu kan?" aku memanyunkan bibirku sebal dengannya. Ohh yang benar saja dia cemburu dengan teman masa kecil kami-_-

Author pov

Keesokan harinya Seokjin datang ke kelas Taehyung, tapi ia tak ada di kelasnya. "Jimin ah, apa kau tau Taehyung dimana?" tanya Seokjin pada teman sebangku Taehyung. "Umm, dia bilang akan ke rumah sakit hari ini." Jawabnya. "Tapikan ini bukan jadwal check up nya." Kata Seokjin.

"Umm, tapi ia bilang akan kembali sore ini." Tambah jimin. "Aatidak, aku tahu mengapa ia ke rumah sakit hari ini. Gomawo jimin ah, aku ke kelas dulu." Seokjin berjalan keluar kelas. Namun saat membuka pintu tanpa diduga ia menabrak seseorang yang membuat orang itu jatuh.

"Aigoo.. m-mianhaeyo, gwaenchana?" Seokjin membantunya berdiri. "Ahh, nee gwaenchana Seokjin ah." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum. "Ehh? kau tahu namaku?" bingung Seokjin. "Ahh, maaf. Namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku si peringkat satu diatasmu tapi saat upacara kemarin aku terlambat datang jadi kau yang mengisi pidato." Ucap namja manis sekaligus tampan ber tag-name Jeon Jungkook itu menjabat erat tangan Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"ahh, namamu Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu. Lain kali ngobrol lagi ne, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Annyeong." Ucap Seokjin kemudian berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Taehyung pov

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dan menjenguk Hoseok hyung di rumah sakit sendirian. Habis kalau aku kesini dengan Seokjin aku pasti akan dapat ceramahan lebar darinya. Aduh memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing.

"Annyeong~ ada orang?" sapaku membuka pintu kamar rawat Hoseok hyung. "Ehh? Taehyung ah!" sapanya balik. "Annyeong hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" kataku sambil memberinya seikat bunga. "Ahh aku baik tae, wah terima kasih bunganya ne! oh iya, apa kau sudah pulang sekolah? Jam seginii?" tanyanya.

"Ehh aku pulang lebih awal hari ini hyung, aku ingin mengunjungimu haha." Cengirku, dan kemudian kami mengobrol hingga malam tiba.

Saat kembali ke asrama, aku melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berbicara dengan Jungkook dan memberinya sebuah bingkisan. 'siapa ya? Apa itu ibunya?' batinku. Kemudian wanita itu menyapaku, "Ah, annyeong~" katanya kemudian berlalu begitu saja. "Hey, kau! Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun tentang dia." Ucap Jungkook tiba tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik, "Nanti akan membuat imageku buruk karena punya keluarga super membosankan seperti mereka." Jawabnya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Kudengar kau punya penyakit kelainan jantung, sejak kapan eh?" tanyanya. "Apa urusanmu bertanya seperti itu eh?" aku melengos pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah kudengar "Kim Taehyung!" ia memanggilku. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" katanya kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja. Anak ini maksudnya apa sih?

Disinilah kami, di lapangan asrama. Dia terlihat membuaka bingkisan dari yeoja tadi, kemudian ia menawarkan sebuah minuman untukku. "Ambillah!" katanya sambil menyodorkan minuman itu padaku. Aku hanya melihatnya saja, tak berniat untuk mengambilnya. "Ahh iya, kau tidak boleh makan atau minum yang manis manis bukan?" katanya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' batinku bertanya tanya. "Kau bingung kenapa aku bisa tahu?" tanyanya, "Aku mengenal seseorang yang punya kondisi sama denganmu, jadi mungkin aku lebih hafal ketimbang kau dan Seokjin." Sambungnya. Aku masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraannya, aku terus mengamatinya.

"Orang yang ku kenal dengan kondisi sama sepertimu, dia terus menunggu donor sama sepertimu, tapi ia meninggal karena miskin." Ucapnya, aku terdiam menunggu kelanjutan siapa yang ia maksudkan. "Orang itu adalah ayahku. Sekarat karena penyakit jantung itu bukan hal yang langka. Aku tertarik dengan orang yang ditinggalkannya. Kau tahu? Ibuku masih sering menangis ketika merindukannya. Dan sekarang? Orang yang kusuka ternyata sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi pacarnya punya penyakit yang sama dengan ayahku." Aku masih terdiam, perlahan aku mulai mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku berpikir. Bila kau meninggal, pasti dia tak akan berhenti menangis. Dan kau? Kau mendaftar di sekolah ini karena kau ingin putus dan menjauh darinya sebelum kau mati bukan?" skak! Tepat sasaran-_- aku tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah! Putuskan dia." Katanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku. Dasar seenaknya. Aku berpikir sepanjang hari tentang ini, sampai kepalaku terasa ingin pecah.

Seokjin pov

Hari yang membosankan. Pelajaran sejarah membuatku mengantuk, jadi aku mencoret coret bukuku dengan gambar gambar aneh tentang seongsaenim yang sedang mengajar. Aku melihat ke luar jendela, kulihat Taehyung sedang berjalan di luar. 'Sedang apa dia? Apa tidak pelajaran? Dia mau kemana?' berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiranku.

"Umm, Saenim. Aku ijin ke toilet sebentar." Ucapku kemudian ngacir keluar kelas mengikuti kemana Taehyung pergi. "kau mau kemana tae?" tanyaku. "Uhh, Seokkie. Aku mau ke rumah sakit, tapi aku tak punya izin resmi hari ini. Jadi aku lewat sini saja." Katanya. "Kau akan menjenguknya lagii?" tanyaku lagi. "Hyaa kau tidak tahu sih. Dia itu kesepian berada dirumah sakit terus. Jadi aku mau menemaninya, dan kau! Berhentilah cemburu padanya, dan jangan pedulikan lagi."ucapnya kemudian melengos begitu saja. 'dasar anak ini, minta di jitak, dicium atau gimana sih-_-' batinku *yang kedua semacem modus bang-_-

Saat ia memanjat tembok belakang, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sesuatu. Aku mengambilnya, ternyata itu doanya sewaktu kecil dulu. Hihihi, dia masih menyimpannya ternyata. Kusimpan saja, siapa tahu dia mencarinya nanti.

Author pov

Di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit umum di seoul terlihat seorang namja manis yang nampak kebingungan sambil merogoh sakunya. Disisi lain, ada sesosok namja tampan yang kebingungan melihat si manis. "Hey, kau mencari apa?" tanyanya. "Ehh, anu.. itu jimat keberuntunganku.. jimat yang aku tulis sewaktu kecil. Di dalamnya aku menulis do'aku. Karena aku masih hidup jadi itu jimat keberuntunganku. Apa terjatuh saat aku memanjat tembok belakang tadi ya? Kuharap Seokkie menyimpannya untukku." Oceh Taehyung panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Hoseok, si tampan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Waeyo hyung?" tanyanya. "Ahh, anni. Kau beruntung punya Jin disisimu. Sedangkan aku tak punya siapapun. Akupun tak punya pacar sampai saat ini. Kalaupun aku mendapat donor jantung, aku akan mendapat bekas luka yang lumayan di dadaku. Aku yakin tak seorangpun ingin melihatnya." Jelas Hoseok.

"Hey, jangan bicara seperti itu hyung. Kau itu tampan, aku yakin banyak yang menyukaimu." Kata Taehyung mencoba menyemangati Hoseok.

"Umm, Taehyung ah. Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" "Hm? Tolong apa hyung?"

"Maukah kau menciumku?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung terdiam, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Seokjin tiba tiba memenuhi otaknya. "Aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Akupun belum pernah berciuman. Aku.. aku tak mau mati seperti ini." Taehyung masih tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

"Taehyung ah, apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Hoseok. "Ehh, tentu saja tidak hyung." Tukasnya. "Kalau begitu, ini hanya sebuah ciuman Taehyung ah." Hoseok mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Taehyung. Sedikit merunduk, ia mulai menciumnya. Hanya menempelkan bibir mereka beberapa detik, kemudian ia melepaskannya. "Terima kasih Taehyung ah, maafkan aku." Ucap Hoseok.

Malamnya, Seokjin berjalan mengendap endap ke asrama Taehyung. Ia masuk kedalam ruang musik, dan benar Taehyung ada disana. "Taehyung ah." Taehyung kaget melihat Seokjin tiba tiba berada disini. "Aku melihatmu berjalan kesini tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seokjin sambil melihat lihat ruangan musik ini. "Akuu, aku hanya ingin sendirian." Kata Taehyung.

"Apa kamu dirumah sakit seharian ini dengannya?" tanyanya. "Yaa, aku disana dengannya. Kita berbicara tentang banyak hal." jawabnya. "Berbicara tentang apa?" Taehyung terdiam. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalian membicarakan tentang apa?" tanya Seokjin sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku Seokkie.." tukas Taehyung. Seokjin bingung dibuatnya, "Maaf untuk apaa?" "Aku dan Hoseok hyung…" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Seokjin semakin penasaran dengannya. "Kau dan Hoseok kenapa?" "Aku dan Hoseok hyung.. berciuman." Cicitnya.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya kaget. "Mianhae, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Dia bilang apa aku menyukainya atau tidak, kujawab tidak. Lalu ia berkata ini hanya sebuah ciuman, kemudian.." belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya Seokjin memotongnya, "Mwo? Baboya! Itu hanya tipuan! Hoseok itu menyukaimu!" "Bukan karena itu! Hoseok hyung bilang karena ia tak mau mati dalam keadaan seperti ini." "Urgh, kenapa kau tak berkata tidak padanya?!" Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu!" "Tapi kau sudah punya pacar Kim Taehyung! Apa kau tak berpikir tentang perasaannya? Hahh?!" bentak Seokjin. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak akhiri saja?!" Kata Taehyung. "kau memang tak mengerti apapun tentang apa yang aku rasakan Taehyung ah. Seharusnya kau mengatakan tidak pada orang yang bertanya apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita putus!" Seokjin mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya kemudian melemparnya pada Taehyung dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua mulai saling menjauh satu sama lain. Tidak ada Seokjin yang selalu memeluk Taehyung. Tak ada yang memperhatikan dan mengawasi kondisi Taehyung di sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Seokjin, ia sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi. Saat di kelaspun ia tak terlalu memperhatikan dan ia sudah melakukan beberapa kesalahan hari ini.

"Taehyung ah, kau kenapa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dengannya?" tanya jimin. "Eh? Itu sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Kemarin aku putus dengannya." Jawabnya enteng.

Taehyung pov

Siang ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit lagi. Aku ingin mencoba melupakan masalahku dengan Seokjin. Mungkin bercerita dengan Hoseok hyung bisa membuatku sedikit lega. Tapi ini aneh, saat aku masuk ruang rawatnya kenapa bednya kosong? Sudah rapi pula. Dia kemana?

"Suster, pasien bernama Jung Hoseok kemana ya? Kenapa bednya sudah bersih dan rapi? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanyaku pada suster yang merapikan bed Hoseok hyung.

"umm, pasien bernama Jung Hoseok meninggal tadi malam karena serangan jantung tiba tiba." Jelas suster itu. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa suster ini bercanda padaku? Kurasakan sesak mulai menjalar di dada kiriku. 'Shit! Jangan kambuh sekarang!' batinku.

Seokjin pov

Hari ini aku membolos pelajaran. Aku merasa pikiranku terlalu acak adul untuk sekedar menerima pelajaran. Dan disinilah aku, di ruangan dance yang selalu kosong saat pelajaran biasa. Kurasa berlatih dance bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk refreshing.

"Jin hyuuung~" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Ahh itu Jungkook, sedang apa dia disini? Apa dia mengikutiku kesini? "Hey jangan berlari nanti terpeleset!" namun tiba tiba ia menabrakku dan jatuh diatas badanku. Hidung kami tak sengaja bersentuhan.

"o o m-mianhae hyung.." ia segera bangkit dari tubuhku. Sedangkan aku masih shock. "Hyung, Jin hyung, Hyaa Seokkie hyungg." Panggilan Jungkook membuyarkan lamunanku. Heyy aku terlalu banyak melamun hari ini-_-

"Kau melamun hyung? Kalau kau mau kau bisa menceritakannya padakuu." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis, namun aku memilih untuk membetulkan bajuku yang acak acakan. "Umm hyung.." panggilnya. "Ne? waeyo kookie?" "Umm.. itu.. A-aku.. menyukaimu.. apakah kau menyukaiku juga?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam, 'bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku?' batinku. "E-ehh? kau ini bicara apa kookie?" bingungku. "Aku menyukaimu hyung, tak bisakah kita mencoba untuk mencintai satu sama lain?" ucapnya memohon. "Mianhae kookie ya, aku menyukai ah anni mencintai Taehyung lebih dari dirimu, bahkan orang lain." Ucapku tegas. "Tapii hyungg, dia akan mati kan? Kau tau itu. Tak lama lagi dia akan mati kann?"

Plakk

Aku menampar pipinya keras. "Dengar ya Jeon Jungkook! Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau mengatakan itu lagi! Taehyung tak akan mati! Taehyung tak akan meninggalkanku! Ia akan tetap bersamaku! Jangan berkata tentang hidupnya jika kau tak mengenalnya! Camkan itu Jungkook ssi!" marahku.

"Hyung! Apa kau tahu rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupmu? Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali! Ketika dia meninggal nanti apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Ketika kau bersedih nantinya, sungguh sakit untukku melihatnya hyung.." ucapnya kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini.

Author pov

"Mwoo? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau menantangku untuk berlari 100 meter? Hey hey kau tak lihat dirimu sendiri? Lihat kau begitu pucat. Kau ingin aku mengantarmu pada malaikat mautmu?" ucap serang namja bersurai kemerahan pada namja bersurai light caramel didepannya. Kemudian melengos begitu saja.

"Jika aku kalah, Seokjin menjadi milikmu." Pernyataan si rambut light caramel aka Kim Taehyung sukses menghentikan langkan si merah aka Jeon Jungkook. "Tapi jika aku menang, menjauhlah darinya. Jangan ganggu dia lagi, jangan melihatnya. Jauhkan matamu darinya." Lanjut Taehyung. Jungkook menyeringai, dia menerima tantangan Taehyung.

"Okay guys! Karna 10 menit lagi istirahat selesai, baiknya battle ini segera dimulai. Ambil posisi." Ucap seorang namja yang menjadi wasit pertandingan antara mereka berdua. "Bersedia.. Siap… Dorr" Suara tembakan melayang diudara tanda pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Pada awalnya Jungkook memimpin di depan Taehyung. Namun dengan semangat yang membara(?) untuk mempertahankan Seokjin, akhirnya Taehyung menyentuh garis finish lebih dulu dibanding Jungkook. Taehyung menang! Dan Jungkook merasa kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dengan euphorianya. Janji adalah janji bukan?

Malamnya Taehyung menghampiri asrama Seokjin untuk mengajaknya jalan jalan. Seokjin terheran heran dibuatnya. "Heyy, kau jangan mempermainkanku babo! Kau bilang kita putus kan? Tapi kenapa kau mengajakku berkencan malam malam begini?" omel Jin. "Aku? Kapan? Aku tak merasa mengatakannya." Jawab Taehyung enteng dan melengos begitu saja. Sungguh Jin ingin menjitaknya saat itu juga.

Taehyung pov

"Hahh, malam ini indah bukan Seokkie?" ucapku merangkul lengannya. "Hmm, nee." Ucapnya. "Ehh Seokkie.." panggilku. "Nee, waeyo chagi?" "Maukah kau mengajari aku dance? Aku sangat ingin bisa dance, dan berada di kelas yang sama denganmu Seokkie,," rengekku.

"Ehh? kau mau belajar dance?" "Neee~ sebagai hadiah dan penghargaan untukku!" jawabku senang. "Hadiah? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai ingin hadiah eoh? Kau menang dari apaa?" tanyanya.

"Penghargaan untuk hidup.." "Ehh? Kau ini bicara apa eoh? Tentu saja aku akan mengajarimu sayangg~ kajja kita ke ruangan dance." Tanpa aba aba dia menggendongku ala bridal. "Hyaa apa yang kau lakukan baboo! Turunkan akuuo" omelku.

Seokjin pov

Aku sangat bersyukur malam ini, Taehyung kembali kepadaku. Yahh walaupun aku juga kesal dengannya karna sudah mempermainkanku. Tapi tak apa lah, yang penting Taehyung kembali padaku aku sudah senang.

Disinilah aku, di ruangan dance bersama Taehyung. Aneh sih sebenarnya tiba tiba dia ingin belajar dance-_- asal kalian tahu, walaupun dia tak terlalu jago, dia lumayan juga. Bulir bulir keringat di tubuhnya membuat fantasiku bergerak liar. Ohmygod Kim Seokjin.. kau harus kuatt #SeokjinSetrong/? /abaikan

Grepp…

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, mengunci pergerakannya. "SSeokkie… jangan begini, aku tak bisa bergerakk" rengeknya. Musik masih mengalun indah di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Memang sih aku memutar lagu yang sedikit mellow.

"Sstt diamlahh,," aku membalikkan badannya menghadapku, tetapi tanganku masih bertengger di pinggangnya. Yupp! Aku mengajaknya berdansa. Heyy ini momen langka, jadi harus buat memori indah#bilang aje modus bang-_-

"diam dan ikuti gerakanku chagi.." ucapku. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku meletakkan tangannya ke leherku, dan mulai berdansa mengikuti lagu. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan…

Chupp

Aku mencium bibirnya. Sedikit melumat bibirnya, dan kugigit pelan untuk mencari akses masuk dan mengabsen giginya satu persatu. "emmh Seokkiehh" desisnya. Kueratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya, ia juga sedikit berjinjit dan menekan tengkukku memperdalam ciuman diantara kami.

Dan selanjutnya….

TBC

Ngahaha maap yak aku potong disini soalnya ngetik bagian akhirnya ini rada merinding/? Maap kalo chap ini rada absurd. Buat yang udah review kmaren makasih banyak reviewnya jangan lupa review lagii ne /tebar banner JinV


	3. Chapter 3

I give my first to you chapter 3

Author : Jisaid

Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh punya ortu masing masing, saya cuman minjem nama aja.

Warning : DLDR, Typo bertebaran, Kalo gasuka ya monggo klik tombol X. Selamat membaca.

Prev part

_Chupp_

_Aku mencium bibirnya. Sedikit melumat bibirnya, dan kugigit pelan untuk mencari akses masuk dan mengabsen giginya satu persatu. "emmh Seokkiehh" desisnya. Kueratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya, ia juga sedikit berjinjit dan menekan tengkukku memperdalam ciuman diantara kami._

_-_ Chapter 3 -

Author pov

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung nampak berjalan menuju pagar samping sekolah. Namun langkahnya agak sedikit terseok seok(?) Ia mencoba memanjat dinding pembatas sekolah itu. Mau membolos eoh?

"Aishh, bokongku nyerii. Mana bisa aku memanjat kalau beginii?" Taehyung mengomel tak jelas pada dirinya. Merutuki bokongnya yang sedikit nyeri akibat kejadian semalam. Aduhh membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas. Bisa bisanya ia melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' di ruangan dance-_-

"Heyy BlankTae! Kau mau kemana? Membolos lagi eoh?" sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Ahh itu Seokjin. "Ahh Seokkie! Kau menguntitku yak?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin Taehyung malah bertanya balik. "Aku melihatmu dari koridor tadi, jadi aku mengikutimu kesini. Dan kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Umm, Dokter Kim memberitahuhu tempat dimana Hoseok hyung dikubur. Aku ingin mengunjunginya. Tapi aku tak bisa memanjat tembok ini, bokongku sakit tau." Bibir Taehyung mencebik cemberut. Seokjin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, mianhae nee chagiya~ apa itu sakit? Sini kubantu naik." Tanpa aba aba Jin mengangkat Taehyung. Hap! Taehyung berhasil meraih unjung tembok tersebut. Namun saat hendak melompat keluar, tiba tiba ada suara Jungkook mengagetkannya. "Yo! Taehyung!" Ucapnya. "Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku? Aku mau membolos. Sekarang aku punya pacar diluar sekolah, aku ingin menemui pacarku. Daripada aku disini dan menggoda Seokkie hyung." Jawabnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Seokjin. "Heyy janji adalah janji!" Protes Taehyung.

"Yayaya terserahmu, tapi hey Taehyung-ah! Bisakah kita menjadi teman?" Pernyataan Jungkook sukses membuat Taehyung kaget, dedangkan Jin menatap cengoh keduanya. "Ehh? kau abis terbentur apa eoh?" tanya Taehyung. "heyy, aku tak ingin terus bermusuhan denganmu bodoh. Ahh sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Ppaii~" Jungkook melompat pagar pembatas tersebut dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Anak itu berubah aneh TaeTae." Ucap Seokjin dengan plongonya. "Aish, sudahlah. Ayo kau turun dulu. Aku tak berani melompat setinggi ini, bokongku sakit." Seokjin langsung melakukan apa yang Taehyung perintahkan dan mereka menuju makam Hoseok.

Sore harinya, Jungkook hendak kembali ke asrama. Awalnya sang kekasih ingin mengantarnya, namun Jungkook menolaknya. Jungkook berjalan santai, dan melihat kearah lampu merah yang bertuliskan digit angka bahwa waktu menyebrang tersisa 6 detik lagi. Jungkook segera berlari, namun takdir berkehendak lain. Saat sudah menyebrang setengah jalan, ada sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya dan kemudian menabrak tubuhnya keras. Kecelakaan pun tak terelakkan.

Taehyung Pov

"Ada seorang pemuda mengalami kecelakaan sore ini. Dan ia membawa kartu donor organ. Aku mendapat kabar dari jaringan transplatasi organ bahwa mereka memilih Taehyung sebagai penerima donor karena golongan darahnya sama (anggep aja sama). Selain itu, keluarga donor juga telah menyetujui hal ini." Jelas Dokter Kim panjang lebar.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah donor untuk transplantasi jantung.

"Taehyungie~ operasi akan dilaksanakan 2 hari kedepan. Aku ingin kau istirahat total di tempat tidur. Dan tolong jangan tinggalkan ruangan ini kalau bisa." Ucap Dokter Kim. "Lalu bagaimana dengan toilet?" Tanyaku. Dokter Kim tersenyum geli, "Kau kan punya toilet di ruangan ini TaeTae." Jawabnya.

"Umm, Ahjussi.. Jika transplantasi ini sukses, apakah aku akan baik – baik saja? Apakah aku dapat memakan apapun yang aku inginkan? Apa aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan? Dapatkah aku kuliah dan menikah suatu saat nanti?" tanyaku.

Dokter Kim hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau bisa." Jawabnya. Tanpa kusadari airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku dan mulai mengalir di pipiku. Ummaku memelukku. Dan appa juga berkata "Chukkae anakku. Akhirnya kau akan menjadi seperti anak anak lainnya."

Seokjin pov

Aku menghela nafasku lega, tak mempedulikan udaha dingin yang kurasakan di atap rumah sakit ini. Aku senang, akhirnya mimpi Taehyung untuk mendapatkan donor terkabulkan. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau mengabulkan permohonan kami.

Aku menuruni tangga hendak menuju ke ruangan Taehyung. Namun aku melihat murid Bangtan HS dari kejauhan. 'Untuk apa mereka kesini? Siapa yang sakit? Dan juga kenapa mereka terlihat menyeka air mata mereka?' batinku. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Umm, chogiyo chingudeul. Ada apa ini? Mengapa kalian bersedih? Apa ada yang salah? Siapa yang sakit?" tanyaku bertubi tubi. "Kau disini Seokjin ssi? Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Jungkook mengalami kecelakaan? Dia mengalami kecelakaan sore ini, dan ia masih tidak sadar sampai sekarang. Dokter bilang ia mengalami brain dead." Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

'Apa jangan jangan orang yang akan mendonorkan jantungnya untu TaeTae itu dia?' batinku, aku segera berlari menuju ruangan appaku.

Brakk,, aku membuka pintu dengan tidak elitnya. "Yaa! Bisakah kau menge… eh Jin? Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Bukan dia kan? Donor jantung untuk Taehyung.. bukan dia kan appa?" tanyaku. "Jin, itu bukan urusanmu.. temani Taehyung sana.." jawabnya.

Aku melihat Taehyung dari luar ruangannya sedang bercengkrama dengan orang tuanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ya Tuhan.. aku tak sanggup jika Taehyung mengetahuinya, lalu senyum itu akan memudar dari wajah manisnya.

Aku membalikkan badanku, mengurungkan niatku untuk melihatnya. Namun tiba tiba ia keluar dan menemuiku. "Seokkie~ aku mendapatkan donor jantung. Aku akan dioperasi dalam dua hari kedepan." Katanya riang. Aku tersenyum kecut, "Chukkaeyo TaeTae~" aku mengecup keningnya. "Nee, Gomawoo seokkie~ ahh aku sudah tak sabar. Aku ingin sekali transplantasi itu dilakukan hari ini." Katanya.

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa mendengarnya, dia juga tertawa bahagia. Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan membuat seyumannya menghilang, kumohon.

Author pov

Seorang namja manis terbaring lemah di salah satu ruang ICU rumah sakit. Tubuhnya dikelilingi oleh berbagai alat dan selang yang menopang hidupnya. Di sisinya ada seorang kakek yang memegang sebuah kartu, disamping kakek itu terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya yang menangis.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pendonor jantung Kookie ya? Apakah semua ini karena ayahmu meninggal karena ia tak mendapatkan donor?" Ucap kakek tersebut memandangi cucunya yang terbaring lemah sambil memegang kartu donor organ ditangannya.

"Kau begitu dingin denganku. Tapi aku yakin, kalau kau ini sebenarnya anak yang baik dan pengertian. Aku mengerti sekarang, aku akan membiarkan jantungmu tetap hidup kookie.." Sambungnya.

Keesokan paginya, Seokjin kembali menemani Taehyung di ruangannya. "Seokkie~ kenapa dokter Kim tak mau memberitahuku siapa pendonornya sihh? Aku kan ingin tau siapa pendonornya. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada mereka." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"TaeTae kau tahu kan itu sudah sistemnyaa? Jadi kau tak boleh mengetahuinya arra?" kata Seokjin. "Huff,, nee~ Oh iya, apa ada siswa Bangtan HS lagi yang dirawat disini selain aku? Aku melihat seragam Bangtan HS akhir akhir ini berkeliaran dirumah sakit."

"Eh? Aku tak tahu, mungkin dari kelas lain. Yah kelas lain." Seokjin meyakinkan Seokjin dengan jawabannya. "Ahh, jadi begitu."

Taehyung pov

Kupikir hanya aku saja siswa Bangtan HS yang dirawat disini, tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya karena cerita Seokkie tadi. Namun saat aku hendak menutup mataku sejenak untuk istirahat, kulihat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa orang temanku di Bangtan HS. 'bagaimana mereka tahu aku disini?' batinku.

"Ehh? Gongchan kita salah kamar?" Ucap seorang namja di belakang. "Tapi dia juga teman kita Jongup ah." Jawabnya. "Eh? Apakah ada siswa lain yang dirawat disini?" tanyaku. "Jeon Jungkook dari kelas kami. Ia mengalami kecelakaan dan koma. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjenguknya. Tapi kami malah salah kamar hehe.." ucap Namja yang bernama Jongup.

'Jeon Jungkook? Kecelakaan? Koma? Jangan jangan..' aku langsung bergegas berlari mencari Seokjin, atau siapapun yang mau menjelaskanku tentang ini. 'Apa jungkook yang akan menjadi pendonorku?' batinku sambil berlari menuruni tangga dan aku berpapasan dengan Seokjin. Ia terdiam.

"Seokkie.. kau mengetahuinya bukan?" tanyaku to the point, dan dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "M-Mianhae Taehyungie.. a-aku…" jawabnya terbata. "Jadi ini penyebab kenapa aku tak boleh kemana mana selama 2 hari ini.." Kataku. "Tidak TaeTae.. i-ini hanya suatu kebetulan.." elaknya.

"Tidakk mungkin! Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Kim Seokjin!?" "Tae…" "Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertahan hidup. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa melewatinya lagi setelah ini.. dan aku tak bisa mengambil Jantung temanku sendiri untuk bertahan hidup!"

"Lalu jika jantung orang lain bagaimana? Kau terlihat begitu bahagia tadi malam, dan aku tak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu. Aku tak peduli jantung siapapun itu, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu bertahan hidup semua akan baik baik saja! Itu yang aku khawatirkan TaeTae.. aku tak akan membiarkanmu membatalkan transplantasi ini." Jelasnya.

"Jika kau mati.. bagaimana dengan.." belum selesai ia menyelesaikan ucapannya aku memotongnya duluan "Cukup Seokkie.. jangan katakana apapun lagi.. Kau.. juga dokter Kim.. tidak akan pernah tau.. apa artinya mati.. seberapa menakutkannya itu.. kondisiku sama dengan Jungkook sekarang." Airmata mengalir di pipiku.

"Seokkie.. Apa artinya sebuah kehidupan? Apakah aku harus mengambil jantung temanku untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama?" tanyaku. Seokjin hanya diam, tak member jawaban sama sekali.

"Seokkie, kau tau aku tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.." ucapku kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sorenya aku membicarakan bahwa aku ingin membatalkan transplantasi ini pada ibuku. Terang saja, ibuku langsung terkejut dan marah padaku. "Apa maksudmu sayang? Mengapa kau tiba tiba ingin membatalkan transplantasi ini? Apa yang terjadi sayang? Ceritakan pada umma." Aku tak menjawab ibuku, aku langsung menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Author pov

"Tapi dokter.. aku minta maaf, kami harus menarik persetujuan donor kami untuk Taehyung ssi. Aku minta maaf." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya disamping Jungkook pada dokter Kim. "Tapi, mengapa anda menariknya Hyosung ssi?.." Kaget dokter Kim.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi anakku benar benar menangis. Sebagai ibunya, aku menolak untuk mendonorkan jantungnya." Dan dokter Kim tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia berpikir kata kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada Taehyung dan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah bertemu dengan orang tua Jungkook, dokter Kim kembali ke ruangan Taehyung. "Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf. Keluarga donor menarik kembali persetujuan mereka tentang memberikan donor pada Taehyung." Ucap dokter Kim.

"Tapi dokter.. apakah hal itu diperbolehkan pada tahap ini?" Tanya ayah Taehyung. "Keluarga pendonor harus memberikan persetujuan untuk melakukan transplantasi. Jika keluarga menolak maka transplantasi tidak dapat dilakukan." Jelas sang dokter.

"Tapi, bukankah mereka sudah memberikan persetujuan sebelumnya? Mengapa harus membatalkannya sekarang?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, maafkan saya." Ucap dokter Kim. "Tidak bisa begini dok, saya tak bisa menerima.." sebelum ayahnya selesai bicara, Taehyung langsung membantahnya.

"Sudahlah appa, lupakan tentang transplantasi itu." Ucapnya. "Tapi Taee…" "Aku akan bertahan appa.. Ahjussi, bolehkah aku keluar sekarang? Aku ingin kembali sekolah lagi. Seokkie kajja~" Ucap Taehyung. Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya menatap cengo padanya.

"TaeTae.." suara Seokjin memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua di dalam bus yang sepi ini. Taehyung tak menjawab, "Aku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah menyerah… jangan pernah berpikir tentang kematian, karna aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati." Ucap Seokjin sambil mengusap surai Taehyung dalam pelukannya lembut.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Seokkie.. Aneh sekali, saat kau mengatakan itu rasa sakitku hilang tiba tiba." Seokjin tersenyum tipis. "Aku adalah obat paling ampuh untukmu sayang, dari segala obat di dunia ini." Dan mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Keesokan paginya, Taehyung tak masuk ke kelas karena ia mengeluh dadanya nyeri sedari pagi. Dan malam harinya, Taehyung mengalami serangan jantung kembali. Ia mengeluh dadanya sesak dan nafasnya tersengal sengal. Jimin teman sekamarnya pun panik. Ia langsung menghubungi ambulans dan Seokjin.

"TaeTae.. bertahanlah sayangg.. kita hampir sampai.. bertahanlah kumohon.." Seokjin tak henti hentinya mengatakan itu pada Taehyung di ambulans. "Kim Taehyung 18 tahun, tingkat kesadaran mengalami penurunan. Bawa ke ICU sekarang." Ucap salah seorang perawat kemudian Taehyung dibawa ke dalam ICU untuk mendapat perawatan.

ICU Room

"Taehyungie kau mendengarku!? Taehyung! Bertahanlah disana!" Ucap dokter Kim yang member pertolongan pada Taehyung. Ia melihat sebentar kearah elektrokardiograf sebentar, kemudian mengatakan pada para perawat untuk membawakan alat kejut jantung karena denyut jantungnya menghilang.

"Siapkan ke level 150!" Perintahnya. "Baik dok!" "Siap? 1 2 3." Denyut jantung Taehyung mulai kembali lagi walaupun masih lemah. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut menghela nafas lega.

Orang tua Taehyung langsung menghampiri dokter Kim saat melihat pria paruh baya tersebut keluar dari ruangan ICU.

"Mungkin.. ini akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir bersamanya." Ucap dokter Kim. Tangis ibu Taehyung pecah seketika. Orang tua Taehyung langsung memasuki ruangan Taehyung. "Appa.." ucap Seokjin. "Dan kau, Kim Seokjin. Tetaplah bersama Taehyung, jaga dia."

"Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkanku, Tidak akan, itu tak boleh terjadi.." Ucap Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri kemudian ia berlari menjauhi ruangan Taehyung.

TBC

Annyeoongg~ Ji balik lagi OuO adakah yang nungguinn? Hohoho maaf lama nee~ akhir" ini tugas numpuk jadi jarang bisa ngelanjutin hehe ._.v oiyaa sama mau minta saran nih, kalian mau ini death chara ato engga? Tolong saran dan reviewnya yah chap selanjutnya itu chap terakhir, jadi akan Ki publish kalo kalian kasih saran yang membangun untuk ini. Oiyaa lupa, makasih ya buat semua review di chap chap sebelumnya. 3 you all ^.^ /tebar kolor jin v/?


	4. Chapter 4

I give my first to you chapter 4

Author : Jisaid

Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh punya ortu masing masing, saya cuman minjem nama aja.

Warning : DLDR, Typo bertebaran, Kalo gasuka ya monggo klik tombol X. Selamat membaca.

Prev part

"Taehyung tidak akan meninggalkanku, Tidak akan, itu tak boleh terjadi.." Ucap Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri kemudian ia berlari menjauhi ruangan Taehyung.

Chapter 4

"Saya mohon, jebalyoo.. jeball.. jebalyoo.." isak tangis pilu seorang namja tampan yang tengah berlutut sambil bersujud memohon mohon di salah satu ruang ICU. "Saya mohon, berikan Taehyung jantung Jungkook… hiks… jebalyooo…. Aku tahu aku mungkin egois melakukan hal ini. Tapi Taehyung tengah dalam kondisi kritis saat inii, kumohon beri dia jantung Jungkook.. ku mohoonn selamatkan Taehyung… ku mohonn jebalyoo…" Isaknya

Dokter Kim merasa tak tega melihat putranya menangis seperti itupun mencoba menghentikannya. "Seokkie.. hentikan." Perintahnya, namun Seokjin, namja yang menangis tadi tak mengindahkan perintah sang appa. "Ku mohonn.. kakek.. ahjumma…." isaknya

Tanpa diduga kakek Jungkook ikut berlutut, ia memegang bahu Seokjin. "Aku mengerti anak mudaa… tetapi.. kami tidak bisa begitu saja berkata 'ya'" ucap sang kakek menitikkan air matanya.

"Cucuku mengeluarkan air mata.. ia menangis.. dan pagi ini, jarinya bergerak. Dokter mengatakan itu hanyalah refleks.. tapi bagi kami, itu adalah sebuah harapan. Keajaiban mungkin saja terjadi,, sebuah obat mungkin akan ditemukan dan dia akan bangun esok dan berkata.. "Harabeoji, aku dimana?" kita tak bisa menghancurkan harapan itu, kumohon mengertilah anak muda.." jelas sang kakek.

Ibu Jungkook berjalan mendekati Seokjin, "Taehyung,, dia siapa?" tanyanya. "Taehyung, dia tunanganku.." jawabnya. Sang kakek dan Ibu langsung menangis mendengarnya. "Jadi begitu… maafkan kami Seokjin ssi… kami minta maaf…" ucap sang ibu terbata bata.

Seokjin terus menangis sepanjang malam, sungguh ia tak ingin Taehyung meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ia belum siap untuk itu. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Taehyung, senyum manisnya terutama. Kalau ia bisa menukar posisinya, lebih baik ia yang merasakan rasa sakit yang Taehyung rasakan, ia tak tega melihat wajah bak malaikat itu kesakitan.

"Dewa dari empat daun semanggi, apa artinya hidup? Seokkie menangis lagi.. aku mohon, sedikit lagi.. beri aku, sedikit lebih banyak waktu.. bersamanya.."

Jari jemari mungil seorang namja manis yang tengah berbaring itu mulai bergerak kecil, kelopak mata yang semula tertutup rapat mulai terbuka dan menampakkan iris coklat teduh sang pemilik, detak jantung yang semula sangat lemah kini mulai kembali seperti semula. Membuat sepasang wanita dan pria paruh baya yang setia menunggu disampingnya melihat seluruh pergerakan yang dilakukan sang putra.

Seokjin pov

Aku berjalan ke ruangan Taehyung setelah mencoba menenangkan diri beberapa saat. Namun aku terkejut saat aku masuk ke ruangannya, Taehyung dan kedua orang tuanya tak ada.. 'kemana dia? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? atau jangan jangan?' berbagai pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan di pikiranku.

"Hey Seokkie~" sebuah suara mengagetkanku, ah itu Taehyung! Eh? Tunggu, Taehyung? "Tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan bersiap siap!" ucapnya riang. "Taetae…" bingungku.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita. Ayah dan Ibu pergi memanggil dokter Kim ketika aku sadar," Ucapnya enteng sambil memakai jaketnya. "Ayo kita pergi, jalan jalan." Katanya lagi. "Ehh? Kemana?" "Jalan jalan Seokkie~" ucapnya.

"Ehh? Taehyungg tunggu! Kita harus kembalii.." kataku, tapi dia tak menghiraukanku dan tetap saja berjalan di depanku. "Woahh, pagi yang cerahh nee Seokkie~ kita mau kemana dulu Seokkie?"katanya. "Taehyung, dengarkan aku duluu." Kesalku. "Seokkie, diamlah. Aku baik baik sajaa, bahkan aku merasa lebih baik dari kemarin kemarin."

"Tapi ini tidak benar TaeTae, kita harus bertemu appa dan memeriksa keadaanmu." Cerocosku. "Ssst! Diamlah atau aku akan membencimu karena menghancurkan hari yang cerah ini. Sudah ayoo kita akan pergi kemana hari ini? Kita akan pergi kemanapun yang kau inginkan." Katanya dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku hanya menuruti perkataannya daripada aku dibenci olehnya.

Author pov

Disinilah mereka di sebuah taman bermain di pusat kota. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kesini karena Taehyung menginginkan mereka berkencan disini sedari dulu. Mereka menaiki berbagai macam wahana, namun setiap hendak menaiki atau setelah menaiki suatu wahana Seokjin selalu bertanya pada Taehyung tentang keadaannya.

"Huahh aku selalu menginginkan untuk bisa menaiki wahana itu Seokkie~" Kata Taehyung berseri – seri. "Ne, tapi Taetae apa kau benar benar baik baik sajaa?" Tanya Seokjin. "Nee~ aku baik baik saja Seokkie, bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya." "Jeongmall? Kau tidak berbohong kan?" "Tidak, aku tidak berbohong Seokkie~ ah iyaa selanjutnya kita naik wahana apa ya?" Tanyanya.

"Ahh! Jet Coaster!" pekik Taehyung senang, sedangkan Seokjin melotot kaget. "Yak! Tidak boleh!" Seokjin menolaknya mentah mentah. "Waeyoo?" Taehyung menarik narik lengan Seokjin layaknya anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan eskrim.

"Tidakk, kupikir kita harus…" "Hyaa ini akan baik baik sajaa seokkie~ jangan khawatir." Taehyung menarik Seokjin ke tempat Jet Coaster itu. Mereka benar benar bersenang senang di taman bermain itu. Mereka menaiki hampir seluruh wahana, dan menonton pertunjukan lumba lumba.

Selesai mengelilingi taman bermain tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil menikmati makan siang di restoran pinggir pantai. Saling menyuapi, hingga membuat banyak pengunjung melihat mereka iri.

Setelah makan mereka berjalan jalan di pinggir pantai, bermain dengan pasir pantai dan bermain air tentunya. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

Sore harinya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit, atas permintaan Seokjin tentunya. "Seokkie, bisakah kita duduk dan bicara sebentar?" Tanya Taehyung saat mereka baru saja masuk ke wilayah rumah sakit. "Umm, baiklah. Kita ke bukit belakang rumah sakit saja ne." "Gendongg~" Taehyung merentangkan tangannya. "Aigoo, baiklah.. ayo naik ke punggungku."

Disinilah mereka berdua, menikmati sore hari bukit belakang rumah sakit. Taehyung bersandar pada pundak lebar Seokjin. "Hari ini menyenangkan bukan TaeTae?" Seokjin mengusap usap rambut Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung menjawabnya dengan sebuah deheman. "Kita akan melakukan ini lagi kan?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Taehyung terdiam memainkan ujung baju Seokjin, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sseokkie.." Panggilnya, Seokjin berdehem pelan. "Kita bersenang senang bukan?" Tanyanya, Seokjin berdehem lagi dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Kita selalu bersenang senang." Ucap Taehyung. Seokjin merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, ia mengangkat wajah Taehyung membuat mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Mianhae ne, Seokkie… ku-kurasaa a-aku tak bisa menepati janjiku.." Taehyung mencoba menarik nafas panjang. "Dewa dari empat daun semanggi.. h-hanya memberiku sedikit waktu lebih." Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya. "Ayo kita kembali Seokkie " Taehyung memperlihatkan seyuman manisnya. Seokjin merasa senyuman itu jauh lebih manis dari biasanya. Senyuman tulus seorang Kim Taehyung, yang mampu mengalihkan dunia seorang Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin memeluk Taehyung erat, "Hajima, jebal.. jangan berkata seperti itu, kumohon.. kita akan bersama sama selamanya kann?" Seokjin mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Nee, aku tak akan pergi kemanapun, karena aku akan selalu hadir di dalam hatimu Seokkie.. Hey jangan menangis,,"

Taehyung mulai merasakan sakit yang teramat menjalari dadanya. 'Kumohon Tuhan, sedikit lagi' batinnya nelangsa. Taehyung melepas pelukan mereka perlahan, ia merogoh saku celananya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang sudah terlihat lusuh ke Seokjin. Ia memberi Seokjin sebuah benda yang ia anggap sebagai jimatnya selama ini.

"I-ini.. bukalah saat aku tak ada nee seokjin ah.. ayo kita kembali, kurasa umma, appa, dan dokter Kim mencari kita." Namun saat Taehyung berdiri, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya. "Taehyung!" Pekik Seokjin, dengan sigap ia langsung menggendong tubuh lemah Taehyung yang limbung. Taehyung mulai merasa kesulitan menghirup oksigen. "Ahh.. Appooh.. Sseokieehh.." lirih Taehyung memegangi dadanya.

"Bertahanlah sayangg…." Ucap Seokjin sambil berlari memasuki rumah sakit dengan tergesa gesa. "Suster! Tolong Taehyung! Sayang, bertahanlah.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." para perawat langsung panic, dan membawa Taehyung ke UGD dengan kasur dorong. "Sseokkiehh… aahh ahhppoo.." Taehyung mencengkram erat tangan Seokjin. "Bertahanlah sayang… kumohonn…" Taehyung mulai kehilangan kesadarannya saat memasuki ruangan UGD.

Plakk

Umma Taehyung menampar keras pipi Seokjin. "Apa kau tak pernah berpikir haa!?" Appa Taehyung berusaha meredam emosi istrinya, "Apa kau tau seberapa buruk kondisinya sekarang?" Tangis nyonya Kim pecah seketika, Appa taehyung memeluk nyonya Kim dan membawanya menjauh dari sana untuk menenangkan istrinya.

Di dalam ruangan UGD Taehyung terbaring lemas dengan berbagai alat yang berusaha untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup, dokter dan suster yang mati matian berusaha untuk mengembalikan denyut jantung Taehyung yang lemah itu.

2 jam telah berlalu, namun kondisi Taehyung semakin memburuk. Wajahnya semakin pucat, tiba tiba terdengar bunyi beep panjang dari elektrokardiograf disamping Taehyung. Para perawat dan dokter yang berada di dalam semakin panik.

"Kim Taehyung! Sadarlahh! Kumohon!" Dokter Kim mencoba memompa denyut jantungnya dengan menekan nekan dada taehyung, namun nihil. Taehyung tak memberikan reaksi sama sekali, Taehyung sudah…

Dokter Kim melirik jam, "06.36 p.m" dokter Kim menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia kemudian menghampiri kedua orang tua Taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh dari Taehyung berbaring.

"Maafkan aku, aku turut menyesal atas kehilangan kalian. Kumohon, terima belasungkawa tulus dariku." Ucapnya tulus dan membungkuk atas permohonan maafnya. Tangis umma Taehyung seketika pecah, ia memeluk sang suami erat erat menumpahkan kesedihannya disana.

"Terima kasih, dokter Kim." Ucap appa Taehyung tulus, ia mencoba terlihat tegar walaupun sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat kehilangan Taehyung. Ia dan nyonya Kim berjalan mendekati tubuh Taehyung yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Menangis tersedu sedu dihadapan tubuh sang putra tersayang.

Seokjin menunggu diluar ruangan menunduk dalam dalam, menunggu sang appa yang membenarkan firasat buruknya. Dokter Kim keluar dari ruangan, ia melihat anaknya termenung seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. "Seokkie…" lirih dokter Kim. Seokjin berjalan pelan menjauhi ruangan tersebut dan dokter Kim. Pandangan matanya kosong.

Seokjin berjalan ke atap rumah sakit. Tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Taehyung saat dirumah sakit. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas atap tersebut. Ia menghela nafas kasar, merogoh sakunya mengambil benda yang diberikan Taehyung tadi.

Seokjin melihat sampulnya, mati matian ia menahan air matanya yang seolah mendesak ingin keluar. "Doaku" disampul amplop itu tertulis tulisan Taehyung semasa kecil. Perlahan ia membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

Do'aku..

Untuk semua orang yang kucintai,,

Kumohon, untuk dengan senang hati merelakan aku pergi..

TaeTae

Seokjin tersenyum ditengah air mata yang mulai menetes dari matanya, Tulisan tangan Taehyung semasa kecil, dengan empat daun semanggi tertempel manis di kertas tersebut. Kemudian tangisnya Seokjin pecah tak terbendung, tubuhnya merosot kebawah memeluk erat erat surat doa itu. "Taehyung ah… kajimaa… hiks.. KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Taehyung, Seokjin mengunjungi rumah Taehyung. Ia mengunjungi kamar milik Taehyung, melihat semua benda kenangan miliknya dan Taehyung.

"Terima kasih untuk mengizinkanku melakukan ini, ahjussi, ahjumma." Ucap Seokjin sambil menerima sebuah guci tempat abu milik Taehyung. "Tak apa Seokkie, ahjussi yakin Taehyung akan bahagia. Itulah yang selalu ia inginkan selama ini." "Terima kasih banyak ahjussi." Seokjin membungkuk hormat pada keduanya. Kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Ibu Taehyung memanggil dan menghampirinya. "Seokkie." Seokjin menoleh, "Seokkie, dari dulu aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini,, terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menyayangi putra kami, terima kasih sudah menjaga dan menemani Taehyung sampai akhir. Terima kasih banyak. Dan juga, maafkan sikapku kemarin. Terima kasih Seokjin ah." Ucap ibu Taehyung sambil tersenyum tulus padanya. Seokjin tersenyum tulus menanggapinya dan melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

Dokter Kim nampak rapi dengan setelan tuxedo hitam sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi taman sebuah gereja. Di dalam gereja tersebut sepi, hanya terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan setelan tuxedo putihnya. Tersenyum manis dengan memeluk sebuah guci.

"Taehyung.." Ucap si namja tampan tersebut. "Impian kita telah menjadi kenyataan… Ini hanya masalah waktu.." menarik nafasnya, ia melanjutkan kata katanya. "Akhirnya, kehidupan kita.. lebih baik dari orang orang bukan?" ucapnya, ia menarik nafasnya lagi untuk menjaga agar air mata yang ditahannya tidak meleleh lagi.

"Taehyung ah, hidup ini.. begitu sedih. Penuh dengan kesedihan seperti ini." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada peti abu Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Tapi Tae.. aku tak menyesali apapun yang terjadi.. aku bertemu denganmu, aku jatuh cinta denganmu. Dan jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu kembali. Meski kesedihan akan selalu menungguku setelahnya. Aku.. Aku pasti akan.. jatuh cinta denganmu lagi." Setitik air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

"Kim Taehyung, aku mencintaimu.. my first and only love." Seokjin tersenyum bahagia ditengah tangisannya.

End

Epilog

Seorang namja kecil sedang mengintip dibalik sebuah pohon besar. Ia mengamati sebuah kursi yang mungkin sudah ia beri jebakan sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang namja kecil lainnya yang duduk di kursi tersebut.

Spontan namja kecil yang tadi bersembunyi itu terkejut dan menghampirinya. "Hyaaa! Mengapa kau duduk disana?" Katanya. "Ehh, mi-mianhaee.. ahh celanaku kotorr…" ucap namja kecil lainnya. "Tadinya aku ingin menemui kepala perawat dan membuatnya duduk di kursi itu, tapi kau malah mendudukinya dulu." Namja kecil tadi mendekatinya dan menyodorkan crayon padanya. "Inii, kau mau melakukannya juga? Coret coret saja disini." Sambungnya. "Ahh, baiklah."

Si namja cilik yang baru saja selesai mencoret coret itu terkejut saat tiba tiba si namja cilik satunya tiba tiba menduduki bekas coretannya dan membuat celananya kotor juga. "Hyaa apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Cha! Sekarang kita impas kan? Jadi maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya balik. "Aku tidak marah sejak awal kok." Jelasnya. "Hey, aku kan menjahilimu. Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku? Mengapa?" Ia maju satu langkah mendekatinya membuat namja di depannya bingung. "Mengapa? Mengapa aku bertanya kenapa?" katanya. Namja cilik yang jahil tadi tersenyum.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Taehyung." Jawabnya. "Aku Kim Seokjin." Balasnya. "Seokkie~" Ucapnya riang, "Senang berkenalan denganmu TaeTae." Mereka berjabat tangan satu sama lain dan tertawa riang.

**Aku tak menyesali apapun.

Tak peduli berapa kali kita bertemu.

Aku pasti akan jatuh cinta denganmu lagi.**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesaii *sobs maaf mengecewakan, dan telat update juga ;; makasih buat review reviewnya, I love you all :** /tebar dolar suho/?


End file.
